Come Around
by TrainOfThought15
Summary: Ichigo is depressed, as always. Radios and depression do not match. You should all know the pairing. Rating cause I said so. Not really canon or stuff. Just a little sprinkle of AUism. Part somthing of my IchEmo Series. R&R!


**A/N: **I'm going on a roll! My god!! What has the world come to!? I'm writing fics again! Arrgh! Too... much... data!... Well that was really weird... not! Hahaha, anyways, this is my uhh.. new(?) fic, part of my IchEmo series. The song's an old one, I know, but I like it! In your face!! Nyahahaha! The song is (duh.) **Come Around **by **Rhett Miller**.

**Disclaimer: **Although I would really like to lay claim to everything in this fic, I cannot, since I am poor. I only own the plot/story/I don't really know. Everything else is owned by their respective owners. No, bleach is not yours(Unless you're secretly Tite Kubo, and if that's the case, Brag all you want.) And now, Enjoy (or weep, or something.)

**Come Around**

Ichigo tossed and turn on his bed, unable to sleep even though it was the middle of the night. The moon was full, bathing his dark room in her silvery light, making everything look unearthly. He sighed to himself and got up.

There was really nothing else to do, since the hollow attacks dwindled ever since the end of the arrancar war. Sure, they'd get a swarm every now and then, but with Ishida and the others there too, they never really got a workout from those skirmishes.

He contemplated about talking a walk around but quickly dismissed the idea. Who knows what his father say, let alone do, to him disappearing in the middle of the night. He also thought about going downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack, but that wasn't too appealing either, 'cause his father might be lurking in a dark corner.

He looked around his room for something to do. He could play his guitar, or read a book, but both would need a light, and he really didn't want to turn on the light. He looked around again and spotted the radio that was sitting on his desk. With no other option left, he went to his desk and turned on the radio. As soon as he turned it on, a song played.

_**I'm dressed all in blue and I'm remembering you**_

_**And the dress you wore when you broke my heart**_

_**I'm depressed upstairs and I'm remembering where**_

_**And when **_

_**And how **_

_**And why you have to go so far**_

He laughed hollowly, for the sake of his sanity and the irony of it all. The song was just so appropriate to what was happening in his life right now. It was as if the song was playing just for him and him alone.

_**Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life**_

_**Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life unless you come around**_

_**So come around**_

He walked toward his bed and lied down on it as he listened to the song and asked himself the question.

'Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life?' He slightly chuckled, the one people on the brink of a breakdown chuckles. 'I hope not. After all, I'm near immortal now, what with being a death god and stuff.'

_**I'm dressed all in white and I remember the night you came onto me**_

_**And opened up my heart**_

_**I was hollow then 'til you filled me in**_

_**Now I'm empty again **_

_**I should have never let it start**_

He remembered the night so clearly, as if it happened just a few minutes ago. It was a night like this when she came into his life (sans the song playing and lack of hollows.) The moon was shining just like this, and he was sleepless like that day.

It was the day that changed his whole life, the day that changed him, the day he started to smile sincerely again. But that was just a far off memory now. He had to stop living in the past, despite the alluring and soothing things it did to him.

He had to move on and go on with his life, that much he was certain, but how was he to do that? How, when, and where should he start?

'I can't even fix my heart, 'cause it's not with me. She has it, and I don't think I'll ever get it again. Not that I would do that.'

He laughed again. He really was a fool. A fool for her.

_**Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life**_

_**Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life unless you come around**_

_**So come around**_

He always told himself and others that he had already moved on, but deep down inside, he knew it was nothing but a big fat lie. He had a feeling the others knew about it, too.

_**No one else can fix me**_

_**Although sometimes my heart tricks me into thinking someone else will do**_

_**You are the only one**_

_**You are the only one**_

'Senna...' He thought. He always knew that his short fling with Senna was just a way to cope with the hurt. Their relationship was purely physical, no matter how much he told himself it wasn't. Maybe it was because he knew inside him, that only Rukia could heal him. There was no alternative, and he knew that.

So why was he still trying to cover the hole in his heart? When he knew all along that the choice wasn't his to make, but hers?

It was simple, really.

He was in love. And love makes you stupid.

_**Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life**_

_**Am I gonna be lonely for the rest of my life**_

_**I'm gonna be lonely for the rest of my life unless you come around**_

_**So come around**_

_**So come around **_

_**So come around**_

He was feeling at ease now, which hasn't been happening for the past few weeks. Maybe it was because he was already accepting some of the things he usually denies, or maybe something else altogether that he didn't know of, yet.

His eyelids slowly drooped down as the song came near to its end. He knew that this wasn't that end of his pain, but for tonight, maybe he can sleep in peace. And as he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he heard were the last lines of the song.

_**I'm dressed all in blue and I'm remembering you**_

_**And the dress you wore when you broke my heart**_

**A/N:** Whew, that was a.. uhmmm.. short fic. I know that fics like these are overrated, but I can't help myself! Anyways, read and review. If you don't understand the fic, then, that's your fault, not mine. FLAMES are now encouraged, though they will always be, forever and ever, ignored and sent to the kitchen to help the cooks.


End file.
